


The dinner

by Shin_Amon_Rol



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Emotional, Friendship, Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Amon_Rol/pseuds/Shin_Amon_Rol
Summary: [SAINT SEIYA WEEK - DAY 1] A short moment in Seiya's life, during a dinner he organized in his house, in honor of his friends.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: SAINT SEIYA WEEK 2020





	The dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first short text for the Saint Seiya Week, based on nostalgia. Sorry for being late, I had to deal with some personal problems and my internship.
> 
> This is clearly NOT my best text, but I guess I tried. Have a great time.

Seiya's table was more garnished than they thought. He tried everything to learn his friends' tastes and please them. Of course, he did not forget Hyoga's watermelon, Shun's favorite brand of juice and Shiryu's spicy roasted duck. About Ikki, he wanted the same thing as his little brother, because he was persuaded that Seiya's organisation would be weird and disastrous. But the brown-haired prepared this meal with all his heart, even if he failed at cooking a simple cake.

Dinner time at the Yacht House was made of sincere laughs, deep conversations and short jokes. With their plates full of surprising food, the five friends toasted for Seiya's efforts, thanking him to have invited them in his place. Although, Pegasus showed a strange face, a mix between worry and regret. His eyes were empty, while his comrades' pupils were shining like gems.

\- What do you think about? Asked Shiryu.  
\- Ah, nothing. He lied.  
\- Are you sure? Continued Shun, you can talk to us, you know.  
\- I'm alright, guys. Eat what you want, it's on the table.

Outside, the sun was hiding behind the high mountains, enlightening the city with its shy gleam. Even if the sky was offering him a delightful show, Seiya was not watching it, lost in his emotions. The other Bronze Saints were so important to him, he could never forget them. He memorized every aspect of their personalities and their faces. He was happy to know them, to see that their friendship never really changed since their teenage years. But now that he was fourty years old, married to the beautiful Saori and the proud father of a little boy, he could not escape from his deepest thoughts. When his beloved wife and his lovely son were away, he got caught by his old condition. He remembered all those trainings in the Graad gymnasium, those fights against his friends during the Galaxian Wars and those dangerous adventures they went through, while his heart was beating faster.

He looked at Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun and Ikki, thinking about Jabu, Nachi, Ichi, Geki and Ban too, which could not be here for unknown reasons. In his heart, he wished that they had known each other in another way. Not through violence, but through recklessness and innocence. Of course, all these brave men were still his friends but their meet was not the best for orphans like them, without any attachment or particular habit.

He wished that his friends had not been destroyed by their training in other countries. He wished that they had not tried to hurt each other during a stupid tournament.

Suddenly, he cried. He could not keep his tears for himself anymore. Otherwise, the other Saints left their chairs and came to him, trying to understand why he was feeling so bad. In a tearful whisper, he claimed to them:

\- I love you all...

Of course, they were friends. But it was different now that they were adults. He was eternally trapped in his teenage years, fighting on the other Saints' side, for Athena. He was regretting those cheerful memories, even if they came into his life in a brutal way.


End file.
